<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Kittens, One Owner by KaylaRey6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391590">Two Kittens, One Owner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRey6/pseuds/KaylaRey6'>KaylaRey6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo cooks, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, auditory voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRey6/pseuds/KaylaRey6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1261688861475782657?s=20">this</a> Twitter prompt: Rey envies his hot neighbor's girlfriend who gets to be called "bad kitten", "naughty girl" with promises of punishment; Ben, to be less lonely, adopts a very misbehaving cat and now his cute neighbor gives him odd looks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Kittens, One Owner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts">QueenOfCarrotFlowers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gonna be honest, everything I write from now on will probably just be horny. Unbeta'd.<br/>Smut in chapter 2. Mind the tags; I haven't written the smut so idk what kinks will end up in there but they will be updated when I post ch. 2.<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Bad kitten.</em> If you keep misbehaving, I’ll have to punish you.”</p>
<p>Rey slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the groan that escaped her. <em>Was</em> she an auditory voyeur if she got off while her hot neighbor was talking dirty to his girlfriend? Even if it wasn’t her fault that he had the kind of deep voice that made her melt? As the other hand circling her clit sped up, she found she didn’t care.</p>
<p>The shameful question always popped up in her head in this situation, which was becoming more frequent as time went on. At first, her only reaction had been her clenching the TV remote too tight or choking on her food. Now, she couldn’t stop herself involuntarily her hand shoving down her pants whenever she heard him scold whoever the fuck that lucky bitch was who <em>regularly</em> got to be called <em>bad kitten</em>.</p>
<p>Which is why she was now spread-eagled on her couch, her shorts somewhere on the floor –kicked off unceremoniously in her haste – her panties around her calves, rubbing herself furiously to orgasm. Her head hung slightly off the arm, so she could be close to the wall behind the couch without its fabric muffling her own personal brand of audio porn.</p>
<p>She was already so close, could feel the pressure coiling inside her. She pressed harder, trying to speed up her elusive climax. She needed more to push her over the edge – more of that spine-tingling voice that made the area between her legs wet and throb with need. <em>Say something else, anything –</em></p>
<p>“<em>No</em>, you naughty girl.”</p>
<p>Rey bit down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood as she tried to contain the scream threatening to leave her throat and alert the people next door to her… activities. It clawed at her throat to be free, as her orgasm pushed her into the throes of ecstasy.</p>
<p>Her hand finally ceased its movement, coming to rest on the inside of her thigh, threatening to slip off with how her slick had covered her and the couch beneath. As the sound coming through the wall has silenced to murmurs, Rey walked on coltish legs to the bathroom to clean herself off. Barring any more <em>incidents</em>, she might be able to forget about the stain seeping into the couch by the time she went to bed.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“<em>Felicity</em>. <em>Bad girl</em>.”</p>
<p>Ben had to get her trained or she would continue to be a problem.</p>
<p>The kitten wound around his legs, making that <em>ridiculously</em> cute purring noise that she made whenever he scolded her.</p>
<p>He had thought having a cat would at least be semi-manageable – not guarantee the ruination of his furniture and defilement of his apartment. She had already dug her claws deep in several places on the leather couch. They were sort of clumped together, so he had decided to just regard that area as her spot. Her fluffy black coat blended in with the black leather, but she usually laid on the scratches she made, so he hadn’t sat on her accidentally.</p>
<p>The curtains were a different matter. While she was too small to do any damage above the windowsill, the bottom edges were shredded beyond repair. He hoped no one would notice. Not that anyone came around much.</p>
<p>After leaving Snoke’s accounting firm, Ben decided he needed a fresh start. He had been under Snoke’s heel for years; he’d helped pay for his accounting degree, fast-tracked his educational verification with the state board of accountancy and had helped him complete his work experience requirement for his CPA license – even paid the licensure fees. It only made sense to stay at Palpatine &amp; Co.</p>
<p>When Ben had uncovered money laundering in several of their largest clients, he went to Snoke. Of course, the bastard had been in on it, taking money under the table for cooperation. After a messy investigation, lengthy trial and a ton of media attention, Ben had walked away from it all, jobless and with no friends to turn to.</p>
<p>His parents had seen the way Snoke weasled his way into Ben’s life, tried to warn him. They were always busy, leaving Ben to fend for himself most of his childhood and having someone shown interest the way Snoke did…well, Ben had been reluctant to let that go for his vague visage of parents.</p>
<p>After the trial, they had come to visit. He hadn’t seen them in years, barely heard from them aside from the occasional call that he rejected or email he deleted. He could barely get out how sorry he was, how right they were about everything, how he wanted to take it all back. They had listened with tears in their eyes and offered him a job in the accounting department of their tech company.</p>
<p>Ben had yet to meet anyone in the city. He thought a pet would help with the loneliness he felt, the hollow place in him made all the more obvious when he came home to an empty apartment – the part of him looking for connection, a <em>bond</em>.</p>
<p>When he saw the cute, fluffy creature sitting by herself behind a metal door, then turn those curious dark eyes up at him, he felt an instant kinship. She looked just as lonely as he was.</p>
<p>She had leapt from her box when he opened it in his apartment, frantically bounding into his living room, exploring her new space. When he went to bed, she had padded into his room and mewled on the floor next to him until he finally gave in and picked her up to set her at the foot of the bed. He woke up the next morning to her gently purring in her sleep.</p>
<p>Right now, she was staring up at him, as if he was going to forget about the little puddle staining the hardwood by the leg of the TV stand.</p>
<p>He had made sure to buy the supplies suggested by the sales associate – litterbox, food, some toys for her to play with. The litterbox had remained untouched, Felicity instead choosing to do her business everywhere<em> else</em>.</p>
<p> Ben shook his head and went to get the mop out of the closet. He moved quickly, needing to be at work shortly.</p>
<p>After he had cleaned up, he grabbed his briefcase and rushed out the door. As he turned quickly to lock it, his eyes fell on another figure in the hallway.</p>
<p>His neighbor was staring at him, her key already in the door. His gaze moved over her face, darting over a smattering of freckles and full lips before settling on hazel eyes. *describe the look*</p>
<p>He held the bright orbs with his own for several moments before the look was replaced with one of indifference as her eyes cast downward before darting back up to his face and finally turning back to her door.</p>
<p>He had seen that look on her face before.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p><em>Late, </em>late, <em>he was going to be late. Ben was rushing as fast as he could but trying to fix his tie whilst locking his door only seemed to be slowing him down.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As he was just realizing that doing one at a time would be quicker, he heard a door open a short distance away. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman who exited was wearing a skirt ended at her knees but showed enough of her tanned legs to make his eyes linger. His gaze traveled upward over the gentle curve of her backside, over the cream-colored blouse she wore, to the freckled face somewhat obscured by loose brown hair he wanted to run his fingers through.</em>
</p>
<p><em>He blinked a few times, trying to remember what he had been doing before he had laid eyes on the beautiful creature standing just a few feet away. </em>Late<em>, he remembered. He hastily turned back to his lock, locking it quickly without the added distraction of doing his tie simultaneously. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>He did his tie while he walked to the elevator, using the activity to stop himself from turning around and staring even more. A hand left the fabric around his neck to press the down arrow. He could hear soft footsteps approaching, busying himself with finishing the knot. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A ding sounded just in front of his face for the elevator. Her footfalls had stopped to his left and he turned in her direction, his eyes dipping back down to her legs before alighting on her face. Her head turned slightly in his direction, noticing his attention as the doors opened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His hands now free, he waved one towards the open doorway, indicating she go ahead. “Ladies first.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>She flinched at that and he wondered if he had frightened her; some of his coworkers had said he was intimidating. But no, she didn’t look frightened - the look on her face expressed something altogether different. As if she wasn’t prepared to hear him speak. There was a look of awe there as well, like she couldn’t believe he existed, couldn’t believe he acknowledged that </em>she <em>did.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He was about to say something else when she seemed to snap out of it and rushed into the elevator. He was puzzled at the odd look but followed her in as she hit the button for the lobby.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stood slightly off-center to the left, giving her a wide berth. She fidgeted near the doors as they closed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Everything alright?” she inquired.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, just running a bit late. Something urgent I had to take care of.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From the corner of his eye he noticed the young woman tensing. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, so to lighten the mood, “Just moved in?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She cleared her throat. “Yes.” He turned as she reached her hand out to him. “Rey Niima.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ben Solo,” he said, turning to grasp her hand in his. It was so small it nearly disappeared in his own, massive as it was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her breathing hitched and his eyes flickered up to her face. As Ben locked eyes with Rey, he noticed her gaze quickly dart over his features as her lips parted slightly. He caught a glimpse of her tongue as it darted out to run along her lower lip, small and pink. He felt himself staring but couldn’t pull away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were still holding hands when the doors opened on the first floor. She was the first to retract her hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, it was…nice meeting you, Mr. Solo.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nice to meet you, Ms. Niima.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With a tense smile, she walked to the front door, his eyes following her all the way there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p>He blinked rapidly, coming out of the memory, to turn back to locking his door. He twisted it in place as she walked by and he fell into step behind her.</p>
<p>He tried not to stare too much at her curvy backside and keep a respectable distance as they made their way to the elevator.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Rey pressed the button for the elevator, but didn’t turn around towards Ben, keeping her eyes trained on the doors. She could feel his heat just behind her, achingly close – if she turned around, she’d be just under those sinful lips. Before she could give more thought to the idea, a ding sounded just in front of her as the doors opened onto the stainless-steel interior.</p>
<p>She rushed in and pressed the button for the lobby. She kept her eyes trained on the dingy floor buttons as he walked the few steps he needed – God, he was so fucking <em>tall</em> - to stand just behind her.</p>
<p>She risked a glance over at him, keeping her eyes low. His shoes were immaculate, a glossy shine on them that spoke of delicate care. Her eyes traveled upwards over dress slacks that encased thick thighs and big hands that completely engulfed the seemingly <em>tiny</em> phone in his hands.</p>
<p>Seeing as he was distracted, she felt safe enough to keep going. His chest and shoulders were wide and broad at just above her eye level. As she came upon his face, she saw some of his hair hung over his eyes, just skimming his nose.</p>
<p>His lips were set in a straight line, but still full. She pictured them curving around the words he had said last night as she brought herself off with her fingers. They’d be echoing ever since she’d first heard him over a month ago.</p>
<p>She turned back forward as he put his phone in his jacket pocket. As the silence continued, Rey felt compelled to speak, but he beat her to it.</p>
<p>“Hello Rey.”</p>
<p>She was wholly surprised her knees didn’t buckle from under her. “Hello, Ben.” His voice was exactly as she remembered – not as if she could forget it at this point. “Not late today?” she asked, risking a look back at him.</p>
<p>He smiled bashfully and Rey couldn’t tell if she was glad she’d turned, or screwed. “Not today, no,” with a little glance back up at her.</p>
<p>“That’s good,” she said as she smiled back.</p>
<p>“Leaving early is growing on you, huh?” he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.</p>
<p>The question sounded innocent enough, so maybe he couldn’t tell she had done so to catch him on his way out. “Yeah, I like the little extra time to get to work and set up.”</p>
<p>She heard the ding of the elevator reaching the ground floor and turned to watch them open on the lobby, before turning back to Ben.</p>
<p>“See you later, Ben,” Rey said with a wave.</p>
<p>He gave a wave back. “Later, Rey.”</p>
<p>As she exited, she hoped she didn’t seem as though she was walking at a speed that said <em>I’m just trying to get to work</em> and not <em>I can not </em>physically<em> handle being in the same space as you without jumping you</em> – or, even worse - <em> I need to get the hell away from you.</em></p>
<p>It didn’t help that every time she saw him or heard him speak, she was reminded of her shame. She was stuck in the middle of wanting to melt into the floor remembering what she did behind closed doors and wanting him to shove her to her knees in the hallway. She could only hope her face didn’t show any of that.</p>
<p>Her thighs had been uncomfortably sticky when she’d gotten to work. She hoped it didn’t leave a stain on her skirt while she sat at her desk. Work was long and uneventful – IT staff mostly sat around bored in the middle and end of the week.</p>
<p>She checked her mail when she walked into the building, afterwards heading for the elevator. As she pressed for 5, she heard a familiar voice calling from the lobby, “Hold the elevator!”</p>
<p>She was quick to press the ‘open doors’ button. A tall, suit-clad figure breezed into the elevator, holding two bags of groceries that swung a bit as he slowed down, giving her a curt nod. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“No problem. Errands?”</p>
<p>He gave a slight shake of his head. “Just needed a few extra things for dinner. Figured I’d pick stuff up while I was there.”</p>
<p>She turned back to the doors. “Special occasion?” she asked, trying not to sound nosy.</p>
<p>“No. Just…” At his pause, she glanced back over at him, finding his eyes already trained on her. “Wanted to switch it up. Got off early so I figured I’d be fancy and actually cook for a change.”</p>
<p>She smiled a bit as she locked eyes with him. It didn’t last long as they came upon their floor, the doors muffling the ding of the floor bell.</p>
<p>He gestured towards their hallway. “After you.”</p>
<p>Rey was reminded of their first face-to-face encounter as she walked before him to her door. Without a wall between them, his voice rang out solid and clear. Knowing what he sounded like made her thoughts of him all the more vivid; every time he spoke since, he had given her more to play with.</p>
<p>She had warped those small samples into more scenarios then she could count – an insistent growl telling her to <em>open for me sweetheart, on your hands and knees,</em> <em>what a good girl –</em></p>
<p>It was quiet besides the muffled clap of her heels on the carpet, his own heavy footfalls and the slight rustle of his plastic bags. Pretty soon, the sound of her key sliding home joined the fray, as did his.</p>
<p>“Would you like to join me for dinner?” she suddenly heard blurted from her left.</p>
<p>She snapped her head up in surprise – the most they had ever spoken was in that elevator when they went to work and when they had been alone together in the laundry room once. In hindsight, hurrying up and leaving may have been the better option, but at least he hadn’t seen the way her jaw had dropped when he turned towards the machines in his tank and she had seen his back muscles ripple under the cotton.</p>
<p>“Um…” She felt her brow furrowing and tried to work her face back into an expression of nonchalance. “Are you sure that’s… alright?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got enough for two.” He paused before continuing. “I’d also like to have a conversation with you longer than 30 seconds. Y’know, get to know my neighbor.” His hands had tightened their grip on the bags, his knuckles almost as white as the plastic.</p>
<p><em>Seriously?</em> Could she do this? Rey probably wouldn’t even be able to look him in the eye, let alone have a conversation with him.</p>
<p>“I mean, if that’s alright with you.” He sounded hopeful, his gaze sincere as it searched her face.</p>
<p>It was a no-brainer. “Of course. I’ll be right over.”</p>
<p>He gave a small smile and went into his apartment. Rey stood at her own threshold for a moment longer, releasing the breath she didn’t know she was holding.</p>
<p><em>He said two</em>, she thought to herself.  At least she wouldn’t have to meet the woman she’d envied for weeks and whose boyfriend’s voice she got off to on a consistent basis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read “knot” and immediately thought about switching to A/B/O.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/KaylaRey6">Twitter</a> if you wanna throw me some ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>